The invention described herein relates to steering column assemblies and, more particularly, to steering column assemblies for autonomous vehicles.
As the automotive industry moves toward autonomously driven vehicles, there will be Advanced Driver Assist Systems (ADAS) that allow a vehicle to be autonomously controlled using sensing, steering, and braking technology. Implementing steering on ADAS vehicles may include decoupling the driver interface (e.g., steering wheel) from the steering actuator. However, a rotating driver interface may cause confusion, inconvenience or even harm to the driver during an autonomous driving mode. Addressing the issue of a moving interface will assist with the overall development of autonomous vehicle technology and feasibility.